


Merry Christmas Wilf

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hugging, Kissing, Love, M/M, do not host work on unofficial apps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: Wilf's dearest wish comes true at Christmas.A sequel to "Three Men in a Canal Boat" and "His Britannic Majesty Requests".
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve and the sky was just beginning to darken. Wilfred Mott was in the middle of his customary walk up the hill, on his way to study the stars. Chance of snow later, apparently, he mused. Unusual for it to actually happen at Christmas.

He thought of Donna, and how much he’d miss her this year. She was doing very well, of course, living happily in her mansion with Shaun. The two of them expecting a little one the following May. Of course, they hadn’t thought of a name yet, he thought, smiling. And Sylvia was – well, Sylvia was Sylvia, bless her.

Slightly out of breath, he started setting up his telescope. Goodness, it doesn’t half get dark quickly this time of year, he thought. Gazing upwards, he could see the far constellations beginning to twinkle. A bit of cloud cover, but they were clear enough. He unfolded his canvas chair, set it on the bumpy ground and prepared to sit down.

Just then, he heard the unmistakable sound of the Universe sighing behind him, and he was so surprised he nearly fell over backwards. He whirled around, to see the TARDIS materialising, and his heart started hammering. Gawd, he thought, Christmas’s come early this year. The door swung open.

“Doctor…?” Wilf whispered. 

It wasn’t a dream. She really was there, standing in the doorway, lit from behind, her coat and blonde hair appearing to billow around her. Her mouth opened into a small O of surprise, and then her face appeared to bloom into a huge smile.

“WILF!” she cried.

She half-stumbled out of the TARDIS and wrapped her long arms around him in a huge hug. He held her tightly, his eyes prickling with tears of joy. 

“This is – wow! What a surprise! It’s lovely to see you,” she gasped, pulling back to look at him. “You haven’t changed a bit!”

He smiled at her.

“You have,” he murmured.

She laughed, a wonderful, full-throated laugh. Wilf could have listened to it all day.

“This is my third regeneration since I last saw you. Took a bit of getting used to, but then, it always does.”

“That’s good, then,” Wilf said, relieved. The Doctor had looked so scared and worried about regenerating, the last time he'd seen them. He was glad she was all right.

“Graham said he’d seen you,” the Doctor said, “and the TARDIS just took off at that point.” She swallowed, and looked suddenly solemn. “I’m – I’m so sorry I haven’t been back to see you.”

Wilf squeezed her arm.

“It’s OK, Doctor. You’ve been busy, I expect.”

“You could say that. Anyway, let me make it up to you. Christmas with us? You can be back in time for tomorrow’s festivities.”

Wilf grinned.

“Oh, you just try and stop me, Doctor!”

The Doctor placed a friendly arm around Wilf’s shoulders, as she led him towards the TARDIS.

“Great! So you know Graham, then. Let me introduce you to my other friends. They’d love to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Like it?” the Doctor called as she strode towards the TARDIS console.

“Blimey,” Wilf said as he looked around. He placed a hand on a warm, glowing gold strut. “Bit flash in here, isn’t it?”

“Fancied a change,” the Doctor said, flicking a few buttons. “I’ve redecorated.”

“Looks a bit like a discotheque,” Wilf muttered. “Ah well, at least it looks clean now.”

“Wilf!” Graham cried, striding towards him. “Haven’t see you for ages? How are you, mate?”

“Hi. Can’t complain, I guess,” Wilf said, as the two of them shook hands. “Gettin’ old but that can’t be helped.”

“Old? You? Never! Oh, Ryan,” Graham called out to the tall young man standing behind the console, “come and meet Wilf. Wilf, this is Ryan. My grandson.”

“Pleased to meet you, man,” Ryan said, shaking Wilf’s hand.

“Likewise. You been travelling with the Doctor long?”

“A bit. It’s a blast,” Ryan said.

“I’d say,” Wilf said.

Turning slightly, he saw another man in the console room, leaning casually against a wall; fine-bearded, his hat at a rakish ankle, dark eyes sparkling with mischief.

“And you, Sir? Forgive me, but you look awfully familiar.”

The man grinned.

“King James I, sire,” the man said. “Or King James VI, if you prefer.”

“Hmm,” Wilf said, “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Your Highness.”

“Oh, please,” the man purred – Wilf could have sworn he was being flirtatious – “call me Jim.”

Graham put a hand on Wilf’s shoulder.

“He’s OK, once you get to know him,” he said. “He’s a bit full of himself.” Jim raised his eyebrows and smiled.

“And we wouldn’t have it any other way,” the Doctor said, brightly. She felt a pair of arms embracing her from behind.

“Surprise, darling,” Yaz whispered in her ear. The Doctor craned her neck around and kissed her.

“Oh!” Yaz exclaimed, taking a step back at the sight of Wilf.

“Don’t worry, love,” the Doctor said. “This is a friend of mine.”

“Hi, Wilf,” Yaz said, shaking his hand.

“Likewise, love. Nice to meet you. Got a full house in here, haven’t you?”

“Time we got going,” the Doctor said. “Wilf? Anywhere you’d like to go first?”

“Oh, I’ve got just the place. Fifty miles west. Someone’s on their own this Christmas.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen "P.S.", the un-shot scene explaining what happened to Brian and the Ponds after "The Angels Take Manhatten".

Brian Williams watered the last of his begonias, then stepped back and surveyed the room. He’d thought about putting up Christmas decorations, but his heart really wasn’t in it. He hadn’t even bought a tree this year. The silence didn’t bother him, he needed room to think. It was the loneliness that got to him.

Still, he thought, gonna go round to see Anthony and his partner – what was his name again? – tomorrow, for Christmas tea. Anthony was a pleasant man, and he’d finally got over the weirdness of having a grandson who was older than he was. Looked very much like Amy, particularly the eyes.

He placed his watering can on the floor of the conservatory, and then he heard it: the unmistakable vworping of the TARDIS. Grabbing his coat from a nail next to the back door, he rushed out into his well-tended garden, where the first flakes of winter snow were beginning to fall.

The TARDIS solidified in front of him, and then the door opened. It was her. Brian’s mouth dropped open.

“Doctor?” Brian started. “You…you look…”

Don’t say “gorgeous”, he admonished himself. Don’t say it. Don’t.

“Brian!” the Doctor cried, smiling. “So lovely to see you! And happy Christmas!”

“Same,” Brian answered. “I mean, how did you…”

“Graham helped,” the Doctor said. “He’s here. And Wilf. Won’t you come and spend Christmas with us?”

“Er, yeah,” Brian said. He was about to mention Anthony and the Christmas tea, but it was a long story. He could explain later, after all.

“Great! And can I just say, I love what you’ve done with those borders. It’s so pretty and well laid out and…” The Doctor hugged herself, “…cold!”

“Right,” Brian said, beginning to smile himself. “Let me just go and lock the back door. I’ll be right with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Here we are then!” the Doctor called out cheerily.

“Where are we, then?” Wilf asked. The golden lights of the TARDIS winked around him.

“Why don’t you take a look?”

Wilf walked towards the door, the rest of them following him. His eyes widened as he opened it.

“Oh my word,” he breathed out. 

He stepped out and cautiously placed his right boot on the ground, feeling the gentle crump of deep snow beneath it. London stretched out before him, white and gold and glittering. All around, men in frock coats, women in wide crinolines and laughing children walked, ran and chatted. A collie ran in wild circles, chasing its tail.

“Is this…?” Graham started, peering around the door.

“Victorian London!” the Doctor cried, happily. She leapt through the door and landed in a wide puff of powdered snow, laughing. “And we’re just in time for drinks with some friends of mine! Come on!”

Bamboozled, the others followed in her wake. Brian, the last to leave, made sure the door was properly shut.

In no time at all, they came to a smart four-storey house. The Doctor strode up to the imposing front door, grasped the door knocker in the familiar iron lion’s mouth and gave three sharp raps. Almost immediately, the door swung open revealing a squat, grinning figure.

“Welcome, human scum!” Strax cried, cheerfully.

“You what, mate?” Ryan said, frowning. Jim slipped an elegant hand into his.

“Custom, dear one,” he murmured, kissing Ryan’s forehead.

“Speak for yourself, Mr Potato Head,” Brian muttered. Graham placed a cautioning hand on his shoulder.

“Welcome, Doctor!” cried another voice. Madame Vastra emerged from the shadows inside the house, surveying them warmly.

“Vastra!” the Doctor shouted, rushing to embrace her. Vastra held onto her as they hugged.

“Doctor!” Vastra said. “It’s so lovely to see you! And may I say, you’re looking very lovely these days…”

“Oi!” Jenny said, appearing beside them, hands on hips. “Married!”

Vastra bent and gave her an affectionate kiss.

“Just a little appreciation of feminine beauty, my dear. Nothing more.”

“Yes,” Strax said, cheerily, “the Doctor’s a fine figure of a man these days, is he not?”

Vastra chuckled.

“Oh, Strax! You must be cold, all of you. Come now. Let us retire to the front room for some good champagne.”

“A most excellent suggestion, good lady,” Jim said. “Do lead the way.”


End file.
